


Tall Enderman Child Joins A Family

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Foster Care, Memory Loss, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ranboo is adopted by Philza.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	1. Enderman Joins A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for maybe mentions of alcoholism and mentions of abuse (im unsure as i don't know if these will be added in or not ! )

Ranboo fiddled with his bracelet, looking around. He hated this. It was just another home to get thrown out of, but it was a pretty home. He liked this home. And he hated that he did. He kept having to tell himself he wasn't gonna last long.

When his caseworker left and Phil held his hand out for the boy, the 14 year old backed up a bit, causing Phil to lower his hand. "Do you need help unpacking anything? I'll show you too your room!"

Ranboo nodded. He was scared. Phil was tall, just about an inch or two shorter then Ranboo. Phil reminded Ranboo of his dad. Height wise. Ranboos father was tall, maybe 7'4. He was basically 90% enderman, so it made sense. 

Ranboo didn't like things reminding him of his father.

Soon, Ranboo was lead into his room. It was quite empty, the walls a light grey color that seemed to be freshly painted, a full size bed in the corner with a small empty desk, a few bookshelves collecting dust in the corner. They must've been expecting another kid a while ago. Probably didn't work out. Or maybe they were replaced with Ranboo.

"It's a bit empty. We can go shopping to decorate it later, if you'd like." 

Ranboo looked over at Phil. "Okay." He nodded, watching Phil soon leave Ranboo to unpack.

Ranboo burst into tears as the door closed. He didn't like the thought of having to leave another place without a permanent home.


	2. Time To Contemplate The Freakishly Tall Family And Cause Some Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next few chapters for mentions of underage drinking !

It had been about a week since Ranboo arrived, and he didn't know how to feel. The family was pretty normal.

But they were all so freakishly tall?

Ranboo didn't mind. Made him feel less like an awkward 6'3 freshman and instead like he wasn't half enderman.

He hadn't properly met any of his 'brothers' yet.

Tommy was loud, and apparently liked causing trouble. He was always bickering with Wilbur or annoying Techno. Ranboo found his eyes interesting, though. A bright blue color. They were pretty. 

Then there was Toby- who apparently preferred Tubbo. Toby was decently short despite being 15- Phil had told him that. He also liked bees? Odd choice. Ranboo also noticed that the boy hated yelling. Most likely from past homes. He had picked up on this when Tommy and Will got into a little argument, and Tubbo instantly hid out in his room. And then came Will. Wilbur. William? Whatever his name was. He played guitar. Ranboo realized this when at 10 pm when he couldn't sleep, Will was playing music randomly, which helped Ranboo sleep. It reminded him of when his sister used to sing him to sleep during tough nights when their dad was shouting due to too much alcohol intake. Ranboo shook the thought away. It was a good memory of a bad time. He missed his sister. And then, Technoblade. Techno terrified Ranboo. Techno was easily the tallest and most intimidating in the family, standing at 6'10 made Ranboo look like a toddler. What made Techno scary was his reserved nature. He didn't like talking much, which Ranboo didn't mind. But seeing the tall figure standing in the kitchen when you're simply just trying to get a glass of water at night was terrifying, truly. And Phil was well- just Phil? He was a sweet man, and didn't seem to pick favorites with his children, and he knew how to calm them. Every single one. Ranboo sighed, slowly pulling the covers off of his body and slowly opening his bedroom door. Silence. He slowly went downstairs, the floorboards creaking quietly. He made sure to watch his step on the stairs, knowing it was dark and a hospital trip was not too ideal at the moment. Ranboo soon arrived to the kitchen, opening the cabinet before pausing as he heard a sudden noise come from the living room. The 14 year old slowly went to the living room, a glass in his hand, ready to go in case anything happened. "Tommy?" Ranboo tilted his head, setting the glass down. Tommy was halfway out of the window, a bottle of vodka in his hand and beer in the other. Wasn't he 16? "Sh*t. Okay, uh-" Tommy checked his watch quickly. "I'll let you come with me if you don't tell anyone!" Ranboo nodded slowly. He wouldn't tell anyone anyway, but he simply nodded, "Okay." "Where are we goin?" Ranboo asked as he got out of the window, his foot almost getting stuck. "And why couldn't we use the door?" "Party, some kid named Dream is hosting it. He's cool apparently. And the door has locks. Many locks. Phil goes crazy with 'em sometimes." Tommy shrugged. "The locks are too loud. Technos a light sleeper too, and Techno would insist that we stay home." "You brought alcohol." Ranboo pointed out. "Course I did." Tommy chuckled. "Ranboo, have you ever been to a party before? Like- a cool one?" "Uh, not exactly."


	3. The Tall Freshman Goes To A Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of drugs and underage drinking Also very very slight emethephobia warning !

Ranboo was a bit panicked to say the least. Maybe it was due to the smell of weed or maybe the shouting of random kids at the party, or maybe because he had lost Tommy after he told Ranboo to 'make some friends' and then ran off to someone named Fundy. Odd.

Ranboo looked around, soon looking at the drink table. Maybe some whiskey wouldn't hurt.

Ranboo slowly drank the whiskey, finishing the cup and panting a bit. 

"Whiskey, huh? You seem like more of a water guy."

Ranboo turned. It was some random guy, looked about 17, almost 18. For being still technically a teen, he had some facial hair, and oddly enough, ran horns growing. He seemed to be trying to hide then with his hair, though.

Ranboo simply nodded.

"I'm Schlatt." The man- Schlatt, held his hand out, making Ranboo hesitate before shaking it and setting his cup down. "You aren't gonna go for more? Come on, you need more to really enjoy a party like this."

Ranboo nodded. "Y-Yeah," He nodded quickly, drinking a few more shots, Schlatt grinning. "Good." He muttered, soon wandering off before coming back with a rice krispy? 

"It's an edible. Gets you high and sh*t, here." Schlatt handed it too him. 

Ranboo stuffed it into his mouth, causing Schlatt to panic. "No, sh*t. Not all of it!" 

Ranboo seemed confused. "Oh god, that was alot of drugs, but uh- okay. Okay." Schlatt said. "You're gonna start feeling a bit uh- not the best."

Ranboo simply nodded, slowly wandering off.

50 minutes pass, and Ranboo is on the floor after being shoved to the ground. He hated this. He wanted to go back to Phils house. He wanted to go home.

He wanted to be back in his sisters arms, away from the noises. He felt awful, sitting up and rocking back and forth as he hugged his knees, trying not to get sick. Everyone was yelling and dancing, and Tommy was no where to be seen.

"You alright?" 

Ranboo looked up, seeing a redheaded boy, a sophomore maybe. He looked around Tommys age, with small fox ears and a tail, helping Ranboo up, his eyes widening slightly as Ranboo towered over him, stumbling a bit. 

By this point, Ranboo couldn't see straight, he felt like getting sick, and he felt so, so awful. 

"Do you live around here?"

Ranboo nodded, his breathing heavy and quick, on the verge of a panic attack. "I came with Tommy." Ranboo muttered quietly. "Oh, you must be uh- Ranboob?"

"Ranboo. Just Ranboo."

"Yeah, cool name." Fundy nodded, soon finding Tommy, who panicked at the sight of Ranboo. 

Ranboo looked out of it, he was stumbling, tripping over his feet and just seemed exhausted. "Okay- uh." Tommy stuttered and quickly took Ranboo outside, who instantly got sick in some bush, causing Tommy to grimace. Dream was gonna murder him for that one.

Tommy helped Ranboo back in the house, sighing in relief until the light turned on, a very angry Philza on the couch. Phil was about to start screaming, until he saw a distressed Ranboo and a near to throwing up Tommy. Okay- maybe he could save it until the morning.


	4. A Sophomore and A Freshman Deal With The Consequences

Sitting on the couch beside your new brother while getting screamed at by your foster parent was not the ideal situation.

"2 f*cking A.M!" Phil had shouted, pacing back and forth. He had made sure Tubbo was in his room during this, knowing how the boy got around yelling. 

Ranboo was shaking, panicked. He hated this. He hated this. He hated this. Sh*t. He wanted to run. He so badly wanted to run. 

He had just gotten to this home, and he didn't think he would even stay a week, and now that he did, he didn't know how to feel about the home.

"How do you think I felt when my sons came back at 2 am, one of them high and wasted and the other about to vomit on my damn carpet?"

Tommy and Ranboo sat in silence. Tommy seemed used to this. Too used to this all.

Ranboo on the other hand, was terrified. He wanted to burst into tears. 

It reminded him of when he was younger. When mom used to get upset at him and Niki. He loved his mother, and when she had passed, he cried. He cried and cried all day. 

Due to all of the tears and being an enderman, he had teleported all around his room that day until there were no tears left. And until his sister had came into the room and told him everything would be alright. How she held him closely. 

How his dad had put him up for adoption. Him. How his dad had seperated them. 

How his dad had torn his own family apart.

"Ranboo?"

Ranboo hadn't even noticed that he had started crying, quickly wiping his tears. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop. He wanted to throw sh*t. He wanted to punch hid dad in this face. He wanted to tell him how much of a complete d*ck for tearing their family apart. 

Ranboo was angry.

And an angry Enderman isn't something you want to mess with.


	5. An Upset Enderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of panic attacks !

Glass shattered on the ground. It was loud, the banging and smashing was loud and he could hear Techno comforting Tubbo from upstairs while Phil tried to settle Ranboo down. 

Ranboo simply shouted in response, crying as he smashed anything in sight, throwing various things around until he was too weak to stand, collapsing to the ground and trying to throw more things, panting as he cried out tiredly, soon feeling Phils arms wrap around him as he cried, a confused but slightly comforting Tommy on the couch.

Will had rushed downstairs when he heard the sounds, also trying to restrain Ranboo from causing anymore issues. 

Soon, Ranboo was curled up in bed, trying to imagine his sister holding him close. Trying to imagine that his family wasn't torn apart. Trying to imagine that everything was okay. That everything was going to be okay. 

Ranboos eyes hurt due to him sobbing so hard, and now he was exhausted, completely limp as he was too weak to move anymore. 

Ranboo wanted to leave. He hated it. He hated it. Sh*t.

His head was spiraling, he was panicked.   
Panic attack.

He needed to calm himself but he couldn't. He needed to just calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.

He kept repeating those words, rocking back and forth as his breathing was awfully rocky. He looked up when the door suddenly creaked. Will. Sh*t. He must've heard him from the other room.

"Ranboo? I uh- I got you a cookie." 

Ranboo nodded at Will, taking the chocolate chip cookie and slowly setting in on his bedside table.

Will sat beside him, asking permission before slowly hugging Ranboo.

Ranboo practically melted in Wills arms, it was odd. He smelt like his sister too.

He smelt just like Niki.


	6. Mr Minecraft Sends The Kids To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning !

Ranboo hadn't expected his first day of school to be this chaotic.

Phil had held him back from school for the first week or so of him staying due to not wanting to overwhelm the boy with a new family and a new school.

Especially since he got both high and drunk the same month he arrived at the home.

Phil had given Ranboo a uniform, saying something about how it was important and how everyone at school would be wearing. Ranboo seemed hesitant but put it on.

During the morning, the house was a loud mess.

Tubbo was already happily sat in the back of Phils car, holding his back pack as he hummed softly.

Tommy was racing around, looking for his right shoe- or was it his left? Ranboo couldn't tell. Tommy was just yelling out random things at this point.

Wilbur and Techno both seemed unfazed, simply eating breakfast as they had both woken up quite early apparently.

When Tommy began to go for the door and headed to Technos car, Ranboo quickly followed.

"Oh- uh." Tommy chuckled a bit. "Usually the older boys go in Technos car."

Ranboos face fell a bit but he nodded. 

"I'm sure you'll have fun in Phil's car with Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed before going into Technos car, watching as it soon drove off once Will and Techno got it.

Ranboo slowly turned to Phils car, sighing before sitting in the back with Tubbo, who seemed oddly way too excited for school.

"What grade are you in?" Tubbo asked Ranboo.

Ranboo thought for a moment. What was it called again? "Uh- Freshman?"

Tubbos face lit up. Oh god.

"I'm a freshman too!" Tubbo smiled brightly. "We might even have classes together! How cool would that be?"

Ranboo slowly nodded, praying that the car ride would hurry up and that they would soon be at the school.

5 minutes later and Phil had stopped the car, waving to his kids before driving off. Part of Ranboo now wanted to go home.

He felt so awkward walking beside Tubbo, towering over the boy as people stared at him. 

Ranboo tugged on his sleeves. It's what he always did in scary situations like this.

Y̵̡̝͚͓͕̫̻̬̗͚̣̝̺̅͝o̷͓̅̑͐̒̀̂̽̽̚ų̶͙͍̼̺̬͓͙̦̣̊͐͗̿͆̍̀͌́̇͜͠͝ ̴̺̗̟̣̜̟͔̝̖̤̑̓̒̂̂̍̄̽͝͠͝͠d̷̬̥̥̹́͌̈́̍͝o̶͓̺̞͙̓͘͝n̴̛̲̻̟̺̖̩͌̽̊'̶̼̭͖̟̎̔t̶̡̬̪̪̳̹̲͚̪̞̝̘̯͎͋͂͗̎͒̓́͋̒̕̕͝͠ ̵̨̡̰̙̯͖͕̪̥̇̐͗̐̕l̵̢̧̨͚̺̘̘̥͇̗̱̙̦̯͈͆̿į̸̤͎͙̭͖͇̂̒k̴̝̼̽͋̏̀͠͝ȩ̸͙̻̰͓͖̞̩̰̰̬͚̗̮̏͆̓̈́̋͂̽̌̌͠ ̵̢̧̧̪̝̰̪̫̭͔̈́͆̎̔̆̓̉ͅi̸̞̬̼̺̭̼͕̲̦͕̖͋̈́͊͠t̵̛͈͑̑̕ ̶̧̛̛͕͖̝͇̞̮̗̾̔̿̈́̈́͂͌͋̂͘̚ẖ̵͔̘̠̫̣̖͔̞̤̥̦́̎̑́̏̐͋͒̌̾̈́͘̚e̴̡̝̜̻̮̰̥̹̯̣̼͖͊̆̄̏̽͒͜r̵̛̛̲̰̹̙͍͈̯͂̇̉̓̊̎̏̚͝e̷͚̖͕͑̌̄̈̑͘͠͝.̴̧̞͍̖͈͚̳̩͖̹͇̍͛͒̋̓͌̅͋̚

( you don't like it here )

Ranboo took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and soon the bell rung, snapping him out of this thoughts as he looked around. Tubbo was gone. Tubbo was gone. Tubbo was gone.

Ý̶̠̖͚͚̅͊̕ô̶̙̚u̴̡̼̍̅̈́͝'̵͇̻̙̟̄͐͠r̵̭͙͕̬͌̾͝e̷͓̗̲̒ ̵͎̋͗̉F̸̙̹̰̘̈́̓ǘ̸̦͓̟̦͘c̶͎̐̽̓̿k̸̢̪͚̟̓̓̓͘e̸̡̯͗͗͘d̸̰̹̃

( you're f*cked )

Ranboo looked through his schedule quickly. Period 1, English. Room 219. 

Ranboo raced around the hallways which slowly cleared as more people got to their classes, and soon the hallways were empty. Okay, maybe he could skip first period. English doesn't matter that much.

He hid out in the bathroom, looking in the mirror and washing his face. 

Y̴̙͛̕o̵̦̘̖̅̕u̴͓͍̔ ̵͈̈̚a̵͉̝̰̒̂̔r̵̞̾̇̿e̸̻͔̔n̵̤̗͍̑̅͝'̸̹͛͝ṫ̵͔̮ ̸̝̳̐͗̕g̷̟͛͐ǫ̶̨̹͂̋̏ñ̸̠͘͠n̴̲͍̞̔͒̚â̶̰̦̣̇̏ ̵͎̯̹̂͐̊ḿ̵̧̙̜a̵̢͐k̴̲͙̗̍̎̓e̴͕̣̿ ̴̙́͘i̵̛̳͗̕ẗ̴̥̰̈́͋ ̷͙̂ť̴̤̦͛͒h̸͚̖͉̓͆͝ȑ̷̮͚͉͒͐ǫ̵̙̾̅ǘ̷̧̹͘g̸͔̘͐̍ḧ̸̜́̂ ̴̟͎͇͗ẗ̵͎̜́h̴̛̹̺̀̄e̶̥̿ ̷̻̝͒d̵̩͎̈́̑͘a̵̖͊̎͐ỳ̷͇̈́

( you aren't gonna make it through the day )

Ranboo looked up in the mirror at himself, fixing his hair. He looked fine enough, right?

The bell rang again and he looked at his schedule. History, Room 201.

Easy enough. He was already by Room 209.

Ranboo hurried around, soon entering Room 201 and sitting down.

People were looking at him. He didn't like this. 

T̵̥̗̬͌̓̈̇͜ĥ̴͍̱̮̎e̸̯̻̪̋̓͜y̸͖͗͂͜'̴̢͙̞̞͒̑̊̚r̸͖̪̉̿͆͆̚ẽ̴̡̳̝̊̒̔̄ ̴͙̫̝̑̉͌̂t̶̯͚̾ą̷͎̥̦͉̋̓̔l̸̻̾̒͑̉k̸̛͎̮̰͌ĩ̷̛͚̻̝n̵͍̥̬̩͋̏g̴̠͔͚͍̎̔ ̵̩͕͕̇a̴̫̝̔͑͌̎b̵͕̜̣͂͐ō̵̦̖̤͚̇ų̴̥̟̈̈́t̵̙̳̙̯͆͜ ̴͎̟͙̊ͅy̵̢̨̰̠͇͊̾͐͝o̸͚̦̅̅͜ű̶̯͙͖̮̝́

( they're talking about you )

Deep breaths. He'd be fine. He'd be alright. Everything was gonna be okay.

The teacher didn't seem to notice her new student sitting alone, too busy teaching a class Ranboo wasn't paying attention too.

He soon heard a chair scoot back and someone sat beside him. Ranboo looked over. Some random short boy sat beside him, wearing a beanie and he looked quite hyper.

Ranboo didn't speak, and neither did the boy. But they both occasionally glanced over at eachother.

Maybe he just felt bad because Ranboo seemed lonely?

He never did find out due to the bell ringing and he was off to another class.

Most of the other classes went smoothly until Art class. Room 205. It was a mix of kids in all grades, the only other freshman in the class being that one short boy who sat next to him in second period. 

The same boy seemed to know everybody. God, this was awful.

Ranboo saw some familiar faces from the party. The one fox hybrid who helped him home that day, and the dude with the facial hair. The dude who made him drink the whiskey. The same guy who gave him the edible. 

Ḥ̶͖̖͌è̴̢̉͝ ̷͇̖͈̑͌̔͜d̸̛͖̼͋̾̈́í̵̠̬̣͎̈̕d̷͙͔̂̈́̅͝ ̵̨̻͙̒͜ͅṱ̸͍͗̆h̶̺͖͇̯̀̈́̈́̈́̅ạ̵̛͍͕̙͇͐̽̆t̶̗̹̅͋̌͝

( he did that )

Ranboo was getting angry. 

Ḧ̴̢̢̧̧̧̡̨̛̗̝͇͙͔͎̫̠̭͓̮̱͖̼̯̣̘̹̮̮̦̳̮̩̟̳͈̙̠̳̙̖͉͙̟͎̱̬̖̯͚͎̤̮̹̯͍̫̘͔̮̣͖͎̙̳̹͈̹̱̳̫̲̹̙̼̲͕͍̝͂̆̑͛̈͆̈́̃̓̃͗̓̋̾̑̕̕͘͜͜ͅę̷̨̡̧̬̮͉͎̭̘̣̣͔͚̜̩̭̠͓̤̪͍͔͕͔̺͂̑̊͆̾ ̸̧̧̧̡̛̛̯͖̼̯͙͓͓̮̙͋̃̎̿̀̽͂̓̓̓͒̈́̓͒̈́̐͂͆̿̾͛͗̂̇̅͂̓̓̍̐̏̔̓̎̇͛̈́̐̄̂̒̓͌͒̏̈́͊̈́͗̽̔͋̈́̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅd̵̡̡̨̧̛̜̫̳͇̹̪̘͚̹͖͖̜͉̼̻̻̜͚͇̠̼̞̞̩̤̻̭͖̱͙͇̟͚͉͇̪̯̩͍̦̜̭͔̹͈̗͎̹͇̳̞͈̖̭̗̗͔̦̥̫̙̪̭̭̪̖̖͓̣͎͌̑̐̽̾̓̈͆̽̇͆͂̈́̕͘͜͜ͅͅi̴̢̨̨̛̛͍̱͓͔̪͓͕̮̳̭̗͈͔̜̳̳̦̝̞̮̱̭̪͉̝͈̟̗̫̱̖̳̰͔̯̤̳̞̦̟̭̲̠̦̩̣͍͇̾͋̆͒̉̍͑̈́̏͋͂̄̈́̊̅̍̍̎̎̆͌̃̽̏̈̈́͑̉̎̑̃̈͊́͗͐͆͌̇̄̐͘̕͝͝͝d̵̡̡̨̛̥̟̬̜͎̫͓̟͖͙̪̣̯͕̪̳͎̪̪͉̟̻͕͇̺͖̰̬̖̠̙̻͎̗̰̠̫̱͉̜̱͒̍̄͐͂̎͊̽͛͐͒́̾͂̑̆̅̈́̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͇͕̜̱̮̩̥̹͎̯̗͈̮̻̙̰̙̰̤̳̹̞͔͔̤̺̤͖̜̖̩͚͙̝̞̤̗͇̩̫͙̲̼̥̮̯̼̰̬̖̳͔͙̤̪͉̞̯̯̞̰͉̯̈́̃̓̿̊̐̈́̎̉͊͊͊̅̏͌́̍̈̋̾͆̎́͊̈́̏̐͒͑͛̈́̌̿͐͊̓̓̋̈́̿̈́̈͛̋͋́̿̽́̊͂̐̌̐͌͒̍̄͛͑̄̏̓͒̑͊̚͘͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅt̵̡̢̛͍̻͚̫̙̩͉͎̮̝̻̋͌͊̑̎̏̓͗̅̂̌́̉̔̃͋͋̎̉̉͗̌̔̈́̆̔̈́̋͑̔̈̐̍̓̓̔́̃͒̍̾̊̆̃͗̄͗͘̚͜͝͠͝ẖ̷̢̛̛̳͈̜͓̪̬̼̣͇̱̺͔͉̯̘̪̰̦͚̗̞̭̊͛̾̉͊̇̇͋̈́̎͐͌̊̒̆̈́̔͆͊̄̀̉̓͂̈́͋̇̇̾͆͑͛̿͐̄̆̇̈́̄̐̆̈́̈͂̓̽̓͌̀̆͊̔̎̀̍̑̃̃̋͛͋̐̓̌̾̋̓̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͝a̶̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̧̧̜̯̹̺͕̳͚͚̲͕̼̰̣̯̘̮̬̞̩͎̣͖͍̭̰͔̭̖̦͓̘͚̩͇̫̻̹͇̖͚͔͙̹̺̜͎͈̪̹͚̳̦̜͓̦̟̜̩̘͓̮̠̪͊͊̈́̈̒͗̒͂̐̒̈́̆̊̊̓͋̔̑̌̔̒̐̓͊̑́̌̽̆͌͗̓̽̌̔̊̌́͂̂̎͌̏͊̂̅͋͒͒̋͗̔̄̓̓̓̇̂̆̊̍̃͐̐͑̊̄̾̿͋̓̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅt̷̢̧̧̡̙͖̟͖̳̺̳̩̣͈̖͓͔͆̊͌̆͋̅̋̾̈́̎̐͑̈̓̅̐̓͋͌̿̃̚̕͝ͅ. ( He did that. )

H̶̨̡̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͚̘̰͉͉̪̪̜̻͕̼͓͍̮̝̺͈̬̮̭̳͙̝̻͚͇̰̳̱̣̭̻̘̺̰̜̺̱͈͈͔̻̙͔̠̙͕̺͔̩̼̩͕͉̯͕͕̟̯̦̭̯̺̼̙͖̩̖̰̬͕̝̼͖̭̱̖̰̜̻̝̖͖̱̼̗̪̖̱̠̭̦̤̤̻̝̬̹̫̞̰͕̹͍̼̣͓̩̝͍͉̫̪̄̄͗̔̅̇̈́͂̆̈́͗̑̎̄͛͆͐̔͒̔̔̅̓̈́́̈̓̍̃̾̃̽̈́̌͗͗̅̃͌́̿̓͂̓͆̃͆̃̎̒̇͊̕̕͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅU̴̡̨̨̢̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̢̥͍͇͍̬̲͔̗̻̜̬͖̟̱͇̙̟̳͚͖̦͔̫̝̣͍̼͙͚̳̰̦̘̝̱͕̰̞̠͈̖̰͔̻͍̙͓̯̠̣̼̥̠̺͚͔͙̪̪͈̭̮̤͎̦̦̟͎̞̹͕͓̜̥͕̭̩̖̤͇̲̣̗̤͔̭̗̹̖͉͖̜̬̤̖̲̬̰̘̞͚̹͖͓͔̖̙̱̺̖̲͓̾͊͆̂͂̇͑̌̀̑̔̉̽̀͛̋͒̔̐͂̉̈́̊͗̕͝͝ͅͅͅR̸̨̢̡̢̨̡̧̨̡̧̟̲̭̫̟̣͔̭̻̟̯̗̬̠͕̘̱̙͚̘̫͈̟̝͔̟̘̗̠̰͖̖͈̻̤̣̙̳̪̘̪̗̼̳̮̙̜̤̬̰͙̹͓͚̹͙̼̤͉͖̻̤͔̳͕̤̖̼̙̪̰̹̘̠̜̻̼͖͉̯͚̩͈͉̩̳̥̤̬̣̞̩͓͎͖̹̲̼̖̰̤͚̪̼̯̱̩͍͕̜̺̩͈͖̩͇̻̘̣͈͍͑̆͆̓̒̾̓͊́̅͑̎̑̐̆̓̃̕͘̕͘͜͠ͅͅṬ̴̡̡̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͖̗̦̰͙͉̰̰̱̳̗̤̲̟̬̥̪̹͓̭̯̯͍͇̯̳̠͈̬̦̘͉̙͙̭͍̗̻̭͖̳̦̮̤͎͓̯̬̻͓̼̭̬̬̭͎̗̺̗̬̗̪̹̲̠͍̭̻͎̮͚̫͎̙͖̻̝̱̹̬̙̫̟͓̹͖̺͚̰̘̼̯̞͇̦̖̜̥̬̺͖̺̯̪̮͉̣̩͉̲̼̮̮͚͙͓̟̠̘̬̦̺̗͖̺̭̠͕̤̩̫͎̜̱̖̻̰͈̳̘̳͚̱̞̝̯̙̪̘̣̹̖͚͖͉̝̥͓̮͙̮̣͓͙͇͓̯̰̫͈̯̼͕̬̞͕̩͈̘̠̫̖̟̗̗̼̭̩̺̯̝̱̘̫̹̙̰̭͕͈̩͔̟̟̠͎̝̞͇̗̞̤̱̦͈͎̮͕͉̜̩͇̫͈͙̖̝̤̱̳͈̥̹̠̜͎̙̱̙̠̆̍̽̓̑̔̆̿̑͑̀̔̅͌̍̐̎̐̑̊̍͂̿̌̆̄̈͂͐̏̑͐̐̋̈́̍͌̌̆̓̿͑̈̽͐̔̆̉̏͐̆̒̈͆͛̔̆͛̍̿͗̈́͑̀̆͆̓̍̏̇̀͑̿̐͗͊́̔̈̀̇͆̓̄͋͒̆̀͆̄̉͐̓̈̎̊̐͛̏̎̒̽̆̌̈́͐̿͑͒̈́̏̿͛̈́̾͐̑̾̆̃͐̿̓̄̌̀̽̔͂̏́̆͛̈́̌͑̀̄̏͗̓̈́̏̍͋̂̏̇̔̇̃͊̐̄̿̆͛͋̾̌̀̊͑̿͗̑̎̿́̃̈́͊̓̄͋̃͋̂͑̂̄̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̼̞̙̲͕͍̩̝͇̱̘̰̟̦͔͖̮̺͕̯̣̳̩̟͋͛͊͑̐̐͂̂̀̓̂̐̿̉͌͆̂̿̋̄͑̋͒͊̂̐̋̌́̔̈͊̈́̈́̏͗̓̈̾̒͂͊̒̔͊̈́̅͋̌̇͒̋̆̊̂̿̅͂̃̈́͛͋͌͑̄͑̀̈̅̓͐͆̽͑̈́͌̈́̊́͐̄͂̈̑̑́͊̈́͆̓̈́̍̈́̌̽̔͌̉̂̄̃̂̽̊̈̽̀̾̎̆̎̍͆̎̒̃̐͋̿͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠H̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͕̝̯̭̼̖͓̝̬͇̟̗̥͍̦̺̫̘̳̻̜̤̭͉̟̰̝̭̠̘̲̮̟͇̫̞̻͎̭̺̞͉̞͍̳͈̮̜̙̳̥̜̫͙̣̩̖̠͓̼̟̙̜̻̠̺̗̫̝͉̙̣͉̞̘͍̯̤͖͍͚̹̦͖͖͔͕̖̩̳̣͙̭̥̰̞̩̦̬̞̫̮̗̠̤̦͓̹̭̹̮̺͍͈͇̹̫̳̣͕͕͖̪͖̼̜͖͕͙̟͕͚̮̫̱̜̗̹̮̺͚̺̱̭̦͇̫̱̠̤̘̘̩͉̦̺̣̰͇͎͔̙̹̟͖̰̪̫͓͇͇̦̭͕̠̗̮̙͖͍̺̥̻̞̟͉̘̺̙͇͍̹̞̦͔͉͚͖̲̰͓̾̐̀́̈́̃͋͋̈̆̈́̈̽̓̉̓̾́͆̓̊̋̈́͒͋͆̄͐̓̾͋͗̽̐̓͊̐̃̅́̌͌̆̈̀̐̈̄́͊̏̈̑̈́͌͂͐͌̊̌͑̏̊͆̑̋̓͊̄̄̿͋̿̋̈́̑͐̈́̂͆̄͋̅̒͛̓̌̀͒̽͛̽̎̅̾̊̐̈̇̍͛͗͑̅̀̄͐̇̎̌̈́̿̋̍͆͒͑͑̄̓̈̓̏̑̆̀͗̇̅̓̾͒̉̋̋̓̇͊̽̾̓̈̎͑̇̓͂͑̓̀̀̓̋̎͌̈́̄̂͊̽͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̵̧̢̨̡̡̢̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̢̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̝͚̭̫̝̺̦̯̬̥̱͈͎̰̪̤͇̤̩̹̥̜̻͇̪̟̰̤͔̻̠̞̯̫̼̦̼̠̫̘̤͇͔̮̞̹̹̖̲̥̤̗̦̤͙͈̺̮͈̟̝͔̞̥̣͖̘̭̗̦̪̤͚̻̹̗̫̰̳̮͕̙͉̜͎̬̺̯͖̝̫͙̲͍̲̘̪̩͍̟͇̩̗̲̲̯̱̮̰̼͙̹̘̲̹̪͉͉̤̱̹͇̻͚̹͓̥̦̞̬̪̳͖̱̝̮̼̫̞̞͖̮̦̣̗̳̘͇͈̳͔͔̱̮̹̺̳̪̻͖̝̮̗̭͙̰͍̗̲͎͍̰̰̫͔͔̺͓̪̪̳̭̱͇͖̼̳͙̤̙͔̼͖̞͖̮͍̮͈͖̪͎̮̹̲̞͚̲̤͕̩̫̩͈̥͔̙͍̰͙̟̥͙͕̣̱͉̠͈̳͕̩͓͚̜̫̭̗͇͍̯̩̣̺̩̠͕̬̙̲͍͎̜̪͕̒̅̀̆̔̂̾̿̄͑̽͆̿̎̀͗̐͑̋̌̈̽͂͒͐̃͂͒̉͋̋̈́̍̽̉̓̿͂̏̍̌̇͂̐̓̉̊̎̑͊͑͗͒͂̎̿̔̈́̓̌̊̇̈̌͆̌͆̀̈́̈́̓̄̊̎̃̽̒͛͆͌̈́́͋̾̌̍͒̎̀̃̈́̇͆͆̾̂̓͒̈́̑͒̈́͆͌̒̓̈́̄͋͋̽̽̊̇̈́̈̍̄̀̄̈̒̑̈́̂̆̔̿̽̍͒̔͛̊͆̊̉̂̉̈͂͆̍͂̀͆̋̓̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅM̵̡̧̛̛̤̖̘̙͉̹̥̖̹̺̜͉̗͕̎͗́̇̽̑͛̑̿̓̓̽̃̂̅̈́͂̌̆̉̓̌́̎̇̍͆̐̌͊̏̌̑̈́̅͂̌͂̈́̑͛̓͛̆̿͛̊̈́̏͊͐͊̒̃̋̅͋͊͐̿̊̅̉̇̿̐̈̏͆̿̍͋̾͆̉̈́̒͆̐̅̄̄̇̈́̏̔̈́̄͑͒͒͋̀͐͑̐̈́̾͒̆͒͂̈́̾́̈́̆̇̏̒̽̇̿̔̆̽͐̈́͊̽̋̽̾̊̅̀͛̒̀͊̏̾̽͑̏͊̍͊̈́̆̅̋̊̂͛̅͛̿̇͐̈́͑͐̀͋͂̇̈́̃̐̅̍͊̑̃͌̃̑̅͛͂̆̆̄͑̋̃̀͊̏̏͊͆̆̋͑̀̎̏̉̓̽͐̉͊̏̇̌̊͌̂͛̓̿̈́͗̓̒͊͒͑̿͊̆͋͗̄̐̾́̏̊̅̿̕̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝. ( Hurt him *in all caps )

Before Ranboo could stop himself, he had grabbed the 11th grader, picked him up and pinned him to the wall, punching him over and over until his face began to bleed.

The fox hybrid had helped Ranboo back before he could do anymore, and Ranboo was immediately sent to the principles office.

Į̸̢̛̟͚͙̙̖̦̭̲͇̣̓̀̍͌ͅt̵̹͇̮̔ ̵̨̛̪̖̻̭͖̻̥͉̞̮̰̦͚̹̼͐̏̉̆̇͋͐̆͒̆̂̍͛͂̒̆͗̒̎ͅf̵̨̛̛̬̤̭̮͍͐̓͗̀̿͆̿̀͑ẽ̶̡͍̲̳̗̲͙̦̙͙͖̟̲̮̪͋̄́̈́̓̈́͂͜͝͝l̷̢͇̱̲̳̤͔̞̗̍̅͋̍͗̈́̚͜ͅͅt̴͉̼̦̍͗̅̋̈́ ̸̡̫̮̠͎͇̝͍̲͍̳̭͕̱̜̺͓̬͇͉̬̅n̶͉̜̠̜͍̜̞̹͕̬̏̾͌̂̃̆̔͋̓̌͐͛̐̃̀͒̕͜͠͝͠i̸̧̛̳̥̠̬̝̦̖͖͇̳̙͖̳̣̗̩̺͖͚͂͋͘ͅç̵͔̜̙̳̹͖̟̹͙̪͚͉̲̼͕͓̱̫̿̽̌͛̐̀͗̑̈́͑͘͝͝͝ͅe̵̛̞̖̗͒̅̆͊̄̀̄̊̆̓̚.̵̢̤̝̟̝̖̳͉͙͖̱̎̌̄̈̄͛͘͜ͅ. ( it felt nice )


	7. Mr Minecraft I Beat A Kid Up

Y̴̨̞̺͇͗͝ò̵͍̪̲̄̋ù̴̮͊̕'̸͈̬͐r̴̹͊e̵̞̊ ̶̥̘̖̬̓̈́̈́̚â̸̡̹͇̼̌ņ̶̋̚ ̷̜̗̅ï̸̪̘͝d̴͇̻̑̇̿ǐ̵̻͖̔͌o̴͉̳̾ț̸͓͇̓͠. ( you're an idiot )

"You told me to do it." 

Y̵͓̲͙̙͗͘o̵͓͇̤̅̅͜ŭ̶͇ ̴̦̏̔k̸̙̀n̵̯̍̃̉͝o̶͈̫̩̒̈ŵ̴͉̰̖ ̷͔͈͉̒̃͛y̴̗̑̊̒ͅỏ̵̞̪͕̫̑u̷̩͈̖̅̀̓ ̵̪̯͖̗͌̎͝s̴͎̃̾͝ḩ̵̲̈́͜o̴̲̫̬̗̾ṳ̸̦͈̦̈̏̂͆l̴͎̙̺͊̿̕͠d̴̟̗̭̆̉͛͘ ̵͖͓͔̐̾n̵̻͇̒͂͆ē̵̥̭v̵͍͍͇̚e̶̜̮̖̽̓r̷̡̝̠͐̆͊̌ ̷͙̄̑͗ḽ̸̠̃͆̈́̔ỉ̶̝̞̯s̴̢̖̔̀̊t̸̬̘͙́̎̋̽e̷̲̠̖̅̏n̵͇̟̖͐̒. ( you know you 

should never listen )

Ranboo sighed, sitting in the principles office, looking over at the boy sitting next to him. He looked furious, holding a paper towel to his nose and a piece of ice to his black eye. Phil was gonna kill Ranboo for this.

Speaking of Phil, the man arrived, taking off his coat. He must've been at work.

When the principal explained what happened and asked Ranboo to go farther in depth, he stayed quiet, getting a nudge from Phil. "Ranboo."

d̸̡̧̗̲̯̣͇͚͓̖̺̙̭̗̉ͅǫ̸̼͓̟̲͕̥͓̞̖̠̯̺̠͔̺͂̔̊̒̄̾͑͛͒̏̌̅͑̎̌̽̕͝n̸̨̛̞̯̟͖̩̫͆͆͂͆̿͗̑̋̌̾̍̑͜͝͝'̶̨̫̘͙͍̻͖̺̖̖̱̭͓͋́̈́͛̃͑͆t̵̡̧̠̲̰̰̠͖̰͊̈́̆̌ ̴̨̢͓̙͍̙̺͈̮̯͎͚̫̖̙̳̈́s̷̡̢̡͎̳͕̯̝͔̳̝͉̖̈͒̔́̈́̊͆͗̐̓̎̚a̷̧͕̺̻̦̩͙̩͕̟͕͒͗͒̌̚̚͝ͅy̵̡͍̟͚̟̦̙̯͓͈͖̑̈́͗͑́̓͆̆͘ ̸̛̮̼͇̖̍̂͊͋̈́̇̒̄͜͝͝͠ã̵̙͖̯̩̺̣̯̰̭͎͚̱̯͆̄͒̐̈̓͊͛̒̇͐͋͋̕͜͜ ̴̛̘̼̟̯̦̣̭͑̎̓͌w̵̢̨͓̠̠͙͙̣͓̖͈͕͋̍̓̑̾̇͛̓͘͜͠͝ȏ̸̥̘̞̟̮̖̋̈́͂̌͘͠͝ͅr̴̛̞̹̱̬̠͚̝̹̞͛̒͑͂̄̏̈́͂̿̈́͛d̴̡̨̨̲̘̩̺̣͇̱̰̗̬̣̼͔͍̹͂͒̾͋̓̌̂̄̓͆̽̔͆.̷͎̾̒̎͘͝͝͠ ( dont say a word. )

Ranboo stayed quiet until the ram hybrid beside him spoke up, saying some fake sh*t about how it started.

He was trying to cover for himself. Probably has strict parents and doesn't want a reputation to come out of the fact that he gave a 14 year old kid an edible and peer pressured him to drink whiskey at a party.

Ranboo wouldn't want a reputation like that either, so he just nodded along to what the boy- Schlatt, to what Schlatt was saying.

The verdict was soon decided.

Ranboo was suspended for a month.

Ranboo looked up. This was bullsh*t.

Llḥ̴̛̛̛͎̎̍̿͂̈́̏͂̏̊̂̇̊̓̓͋̊̇̈́͒͋̌͗͑̃͗̾͒̽̔̈́̈́̉͂͊͌͋̂́̐́̆̑͆̓̇͊̾̾͒̏̕͘͠͠ư̸̢͚̝̜͙̻̞̹̹͕͙̦̥̯͖̬̣̹̰͔̔̈́̆̈͌̈͂̎̒͆̈́̐̌̈́͒̀̍̇͐̅̈́̇͋̇̈̾̈̄̏̅̾͒̌͛̌̈́̾͐̀̈͂̔̾͆̉͂̽̓̓̎̉̋̒͗͑̔̕̚̕͘̕͠r̶̡̢̛̛̥͈͚̬͎̺͙̻̯̹͓͐̑̉̂̋̎̑̍̒͑̈͛̍̋́̽̅̍̀͐̂̈́͗̃̈́̎̾́͊̒̏̔͋͐̄̽̈́̌͌͒̄͒̒̃̐͆͂͆̊͗̍̊̈́͆̾̂̃̌̕̕̕͘͘͘̚͝͝͝t̸̢̡̙̠̞̞̠͉̦̫͙̱̣͇̦̞̥̼͜͝ ̷̨̡̢̛̛̛̙͕͉̝̩̙͔͓̤͕̤̮͓̩̪͇͖̺̬͎̯̻̭̲͇̜͇̪͖̲͓͈͖͓̯̤̩̫̭̮͔͙͖̘̜̙̣͖͕̖̪̯͈̊̇̊̒̓̄͋̅͒͊͛͆̊̆̀́͒͊̀͑̑̋̽̈̀̓́̃͊͑͂͂̃͘̕͜͝͠ͅţ̴̧̛̬͉̯̹̹̥̖͇̣̝̺̳̮͎̞̝͈̭̖̠̬̜̞̞̺͎̞̺̏̊̇̌̉̀͛̈̆̄̏̇̚͜͜ḣ̶̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛͓͙̲̝͖̗͚̫̣̞͈͚̠̗͓͎̺̥̮̺̞̮͕̯͔͈̺̮̺̦̘̝͖̮͙̲̲̳̻̘̹̭̜̺̦͚̮͙̱͓̦͚̹̮̻̙̻̩̹̟̻̤̩̰̱̘̦̺̖̭̝̓͊̃̿̉̿́̑̌̀̽̋͑̎͛̽͋̍̒͛̉̓̆̐͋̇̒̇͒̔̍̌̒͆̊͆̐̐̐̓̌̈̾̓͐̓͋͐́̍̆̈͋̿̏̓͗̐̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅë̷̢̡̨̡̡̨̡̜̤̘͚̭̜͖̗̦̪̩͈̹͕͓̩̠̬̦̰͉̙̥͇̤̝̞͙͇̭̬̦̜̠͍̣͓͙͓̤͇̠̰͍̖͈̠̰̣̰̤̥̣̋̈́͘͜ͅm̸̡͔̩̼̝͖̩̭̼̙̫̘̝̳̥͎͍̤̯̝̀̑̆̈́̿̍͌̍̌̾͒̉͐̈͛͌̓̎̓̒̽̓̇̏̇̓̇͘͘͠͠,̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̯̠̭̭͚̬̲̥̝͊̒̆̐̏̏̎͌̆͒͗̓͆̈́͋̌̔͐̀̆̀̈́̈́̾̀̑͑̈́̅͒̈̏͗̆̔̾̅͆̈́̈́̔̉͌̎͛̔̐̈́͗̈́̉̄̊̀̉̕̕͠͝͠͝͝͝ ̷̢͖͕̳͉̜̤̦͇̹͔̼̊̒̈̍̅͒͐̑͌̈̽͋̒̃̏̈́̄͐͂̎̃̓̅͌̿͛̽̉̌̕̕͝ḩ̷̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͚̤̥̺̲̮͍̘̖̩̲͉̩̫̜̦͇͈͉̳͔̥͓͎̺͕̘͇̫̮͕̼̮̬̯̠̩̭̲̺̻͇͔͓̀̅̃͌͊̑̄͆̈́̈́̐͂̿͒͂͐̏͆́̐̿̒̓͗́̂̌̽̓̂̀̊͋̋̂͗͛͋̄̏͊͑̊̈́̾̈̽̑̍͑̊̊̋͆̐̋͐̈̉̇͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅử̵̢̢̢̮̻͉̦̲͚͙͓̱͍̮̟̲̜̟͕͎̥̠͖̣̪̣͍̣͈͖̭͕͕̲̹̲̭̻̠̘̺̼̙͙͕̩̠̹͉̘̦̈̅̀̔́̈̓̆̄͛̍̈́͒͂̐̌̆͌̇̽̿͊͆̆̾̋̏̈́͐̇̎̐͒͆̿̉̂͆̎̄̿̌̆̀̈́͐̐́̌̏́̏̃͊͛̔͋̾͊̄͒̅͆̆̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝r̷̗̺̗͓̀̂͌̌̈́̂͐̽͋̅̉̍̏̇̄̌̔̓̃̽̌͆͐̿̍̋͂̋͐̀͘ͅt̵̡̡̡̨̧̛̛̘͍͉̮̳̺͚̱͈̤̝̞̥͍̲̖̮̲̹̝͍̘̠̠̱͈̖̯͖̰̳̺̱̘̞̞̳̖̠̩̩̫̪̙͙͔̳̤̫̮̖̰̖̫̻̣̩̬̺̗̖͙͙̲̩̠̜̯̥̾͆͐̀͒̆̎̊͑̅̓̊̇͒̏̄̽͌͆͑̂̀̿̐̉̅͐̓̓̿̈́̌̄̅͂̓̈́̇̿̈́͐̊̿̽̈́̎͆̈́̄͌̎̈́͛̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̛̛̛͇̘̏̋͊̈̐͑̒̎̂͆̈́͆̑̀͐̽̀̓̃̓̈́͑͌̍̋̀͗̋͒͌̈̚͝͝͠t̷̨̢̨̧̥͖̮̠̘̙̬͔̜̤̗̼̰͓͓̥͕̳̯̩̲̳̳͎̲̫͉̘̺̱͍̺̦͔̳̪̩̦̬̖̟̙̼̤̳̤̰͚̜̪̠̱͇̮͈̱̐̿̄͗͆̆̚̕͜͠ͅh̵̡̨̛̛͍͉̯̩͉̙̟͇̗͎̤͈͎̖̦̺̫͇͓͈̘̳̬̦̩̥͚̤̺͖̣͍̦͉̰̖̳̽̓̐̿̏͊̌͊͗̄̋̇̃͋̋̊̅̌͛̀̇͑̒͋͆͗̽͒̑̈́̅̎̐̈̄̅͐͆̽̋̐͛͌̽̅͆͗̎͋̌̑͗̐̓̓̒̕̕͘͘͘͠ͅę̵̧̨̢̨͕̘̯̰͉͚̗̩͇̞̲͍̹͍̻̹̦̮͇̞̼̯͚̙͙̺̪̬̰͓̱̫̗͖͋͊͂̊̈́̍̽̓̃͑̎̓͋͊͋̓́͐͊̋̇͊̾̾̿͐̿͐̾͌̂͐̇̇͆̈̾̅̅͊̐̿͑̑͆͌̇̕̚m̷̧̤̳̐͆̒̆̓̈́̅̿̐͋͊̎̃̈́̍̈́̒̊͌̍̋͑͑̈́͆̍̈̇̾̓̐̿̔̉̿͘͝ ̸̧͖̩̺̪̳̏̈́̑̂̀̇̔͗͋͒̿̐̅̐̐͒̃̅̄̅͋̿͒͊̑̆̇̉̀̏͌̃̒͑̆̈́̋̎̔̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝a̴̧̡̢̨̧̢̨̢̹̱̼͕̟̮͍͓̻̗̙̱͖̠̲̳̗̫͍̣̝̞̺̺̖̹̦̩̹̺̼̣̯͖̻̠͂̎̈̓̊̈́̌͒̾͜ͅļ̴̡̧̢̢̢̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̝͖̗̣̪̘̙̳̥̗̖͇̼̜̫̭̰͓̬͔̩̰̻̣̘̘̱̪͓̜͚̗̫̥͍̳̩̰̮͈̟̰̯͉̠̫͖͉̗̖̤̠̫̹̞͖̈̿̋̀̈̅͆͊̋̐͆̏͐̍̄̃̂̓̽̉̎̄͌̈́͐̄̈́̈́̽̂̌̈́͆̑́̈́̔̐̈́̏̅͗̔͋̓̉̽̈́͐̏̅͗̓̌̒̎͑͌̕̕̚͜͝͠͝ͅͅl̴̢̨̛͓͕̠͎͈͉̩̳̖̭͖̞͇̦͇͓͔̱̗͈̠̗͍̺̣̪̗͎̺̹̺̟̲̩̻̰̝̬̟͇͖͚̟͙̜̣̺̪̗̹̳̙̭̱̰̆̄̈́͗͐̄̀̐̄̔̊̃͌̅̓̿͊̿̾̓̂̓̌̂̎͘͜͝͠͝ͅ.̴̧̨̡̠̞̖͓̣͔̮͓̮͇̯̳̳̙̠̪̼̩̮̭̖̠͚͈̦̘̖̮̭̠̾̈̀̎̽̈́͊͛̌̾̓͗̍̎͒̌͂̌̀̽̂̓̑̀̊͌͑͑̇͌̈́̎̃͂̐̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ. 

( hurt them, hurt them all )

Ranboo shook his head. This wasn't fair. "He gave me the f*cking edible!" 

i̸͔̓̍̾͝ ̵̟͖́͂̔̂͌t̸̯͇͌o̵̟͈͋̌͗̔ḽ̸̩̄̔̓̓͝d̴͈͕̜̖̐ ̴̺̞̱̜̲͋̋̍̂͘ÿ̸̦̖́ơ̴̞̆̍͌ú̸̹̳̻͋͒̚ ̷̮̋͑n̵̘͍͊̒͆͝o̴̥̫͘t̴͖̦̻̃ ̵̞̱͇̦͑̎͂̈́t̸̮̪̼̏̾̂o̷͍͂͋̃̆̑ ̵̨̬͖̾̅ş̴̲̤̺̋̈́̒͘͠p̸͔̦̙̘̃̽é̵͎̭̜a̸̼̭̠͎̟͋͋̚k̸̡̲̍͆͒͛͋͜.̶̗͖͛ͅ. ( i told you not to speak. )

"And the whiskey, and everything!" 

Schlatt shook his head. He couldn't defend himself now.

Ranboo was throwing things now, pencils, ripping files and papers off the principles desk, even throwing a chair out of pure anger and frustration.

P̶̧̧̰̰͇̘͓̮̦͔̳͇͖̖͉̯͖͎̗̻̣̫͚̔̊̏͊͑̇̍́̇̆͑͘h̷̢̨̭̹͚͍͎͈̼̤̺͇̮̞͖̣̫͍̻̥̋̌͒͊͜i̸̡̧͍̳̭̤͖̗̞̫̻̯͖̥̤̹̎̋̌͌̓̐̑̐̽̃̓͐̊̏̈́͌̕̕͠͠ͅļ̶̬͚͉͉̠̠̞̞̤̦̭͎͈̭̺̙̈́͗̍̏̽̆̈́͌̀̎͂̾͘̚ş̷̧̛̛̛͙̙̥͉͎̟̜͍̳̣̦̲̪̭̜͉̠̤̻͈̪̭̱̠̺̪̻̭̉̎̐̔̋̎͐̌̔̈̂̄͛́̎̆̀̽̓̊̄̚̕̕ ̷̢̡̡̯̫͖̝̥͎̣͇͕̙͔̲̺̩͉̞̝͇̪̬̯̱͋͑̆̐̄̍̅̋́̊̄̋̎̓̍̀̎̽̌̿̄̀̋̑͘͘g̷̡̤̳͈̙̮̩͈̞̘̘̮͍͔͎̏́̑̔͑̚ͅͅo̷̡̢̨̠̰̪̞̱͕͖͉͙̻͙͈̘̙͉̦͖͓̩̝̻̦̤̝͉̲͓̻̒̉̆̈́̍̀͛͒͗̃̔̈́̑̒̏̐̀͘͘ͅḯ̶̡̧̥͇͔̻͙͙̯̣̲̜̰̺͎̦̮̪͍̫̙̔̋̄̀̅̀̌̈́̓̔̐̿̈͛͝͝ṅ̶̛͈̭̘̮̦̝̻̞̮̝̺́̒̈́͒͋̎̈́̅͒̇̌͆͘̕͜͠g̶̢̼̮͖͙̭̺̟̳̜͔͇̯̿͗̿͛͋̾͒͛́̽̅͝ ̵̛̛̛̻̖͍͈͖̪̯̣͖̒͒̋̑͐̉̿̀͋̂͆̆͑͌͐̓̑̐͆̈́͗͑͛̕̚̚͝͝t̴̢̧̛̥͖͓̮͛̍͛̓̌͆̈̊͋̔̽̆͊͛͂̒̑͂̚̕͘̕͜͝͝ͅö̴̲͈̻̝͕̘̣̻̙̖̞͉̘̫͚͈̬̯́͗͋̒̊̂̉͗̏̐̓͒̔̽̚͝͠ͅͅ ̸̨͍͉̖̹͙̩̗͖̦̳̞̱̤̟̻̞̙̣̰̣̬̣̦͙̭͍̦̬̹͈͛̃̄̽̋̿̏̈́̉̓͋̒̽̅̋̔̓͌̅͊̍̈͒̐̿͆̇̅̍̕̕̚͜h̶̡̧̛̛̛̘̫͉̼̮̖͕̳̟̭̩̰̬̗͓̬̘̬̙͉͖̙͓̮͕͔͈̻͒͛̍͛̄͑́͋̓̓̌̽́͆̾̊̎̋̏̇̈́̈́́͗̌͑͆̽̚̕͜͝ͅͅͅa̶̪͉̼̣̺͋̾͋̂̎͋̄̾̀͂͑͂̃̑̇͂́͂͂̈̑͊̀̇͘͠͠͝͝ͅt̸̡̧̨̢̛͚̟̮̹̘̥̩͔͖̙̬̲̯͛̆̂̄̽̅̓͆̎̆̓͋̍̂͗̚̕ę̶̡̧̛̝̜̠̪̪͈͔͕̹͇̬͇̻̼̟͓͈͓͖͓̰͒͐̂̄̎̒̐̈́̕͘̚̚͜͝͝ ̸͍̲̘͔̥̫̘̝͓̞̰͎̲͓̩̓̆̉͒̅͐̾͊̂͠y̷̨̡̢̛̩̪͙̙̗̫̟̙̟̹͇̬̳̠͔̪̻͖̲̱̣̖͇̦̗̠͒͂͜͜ở̶̩͈͚̙͓̫̼̒̓͑̉̄̽̏̽͂̔̇͂͝ͅư̸͈̠̞͔̝͆̋̍̒̊̑̄̀̐̃̃͋̇̆̾̈͐̃́̇̄̍͒̉͂͐͆̈́͝.̵̨̢̨̡̛̛͔̗͚̩̜̩͈̦͈͙̫͙̞̩̳̉͌̈́̌̀̅̈́̇̽́̎̃̿́́̐͗͆̇̍̏̐̅͑́̎̏̆͘͘͝ ̷̮̦͒̈̾̒̀͂̅̽͐̋̈́͂̈́͑͗̉̕͘( phils going to hate you)

Ranboo felt arms quickly restrain him from causing more destruction. The boy panted, looking at Phil who had wrapped his arms tiredly around the boy, doing anything he could to calm him.

H̶͉̖̽ē̷̫͆'̴̦̊͌s̸̢̛̯͗ ̶̣̗̄̽g̴̪̖̋̂o̶̗̭̒i̵̹̗ǹ̵̜̺̇ḡ̵͙ ̶͙͒t̵̹͠o̸̥̼͒͝ ̷̹̽̈p̸̮̈u̶̡͌̒͜t̵̞̹͑̎ ̴̭ẙ̸̖ơ̵̭̭̽ȗ̷̠͙ ̵̫͇̍ḅ̸̨̈́ȃ̴̯͝c̶̞̉͋ḱ̷͇ ̷͈ͅḯ̴̻̯̅n̷̛̼̊ ̶̦̰͠t̴̡͑h̵̢̚͘a̸͕͂̔t̴͓̀͒ ̶̘̒͘p̴͓͘l̷̞̂a̴̲̻͐͠ċ̷̼̱̒ę̵̮̓ ̴̱͎̐a̴̱̓ģ̸̳̇̃a̸̢̤̿͂i̷̱̝͂̎n̸͚̔̈,̸̙̍̐ ̷̤̟̓͠ŵ̷̬i̷̞͓͐̋t̵̖̱̃́h̴͍̒̈ ̷̪́y̴̆͗͜o̷͇̅ụ̸͝ȓ̵̻͈͠ ̴͍̚d̴͚͠a̸̬̓d̴͇͑͜͠.̷̼̖͝ ̷̢̅̒Y̴͇o̸͈̎̐ư̵̖'̵̬̻̂r̶̳͑̍e̵̟̩̅́ ̶̰̩͑d̵̹̮̀͠ȏ̴ͅn̴̝̺͒͛ê̵̺͇͘ ̸̢̺͠͠f̵̧̪͠o̶͇̭͛ŗ̷̎͒,̶̺̮͒͠ ̸͓̰̕k̸̞̞̍ȋ̴̞̳d̶̙͆.̸̨̒͝. ( He's going to put you back in that place again, with your dad. You're done for, kid. )


	8. How To Calm A Watson Kid

Ranboo was basically unstoppable now.

He was destroying things, throwing anything in sight in his room. Phil could hear it, covering his ears and sighing.

Phil went over things that calmed his other kids down. Maybe it would help.

Techno usually liked being left alone when he was angry, doing things like studying out of rage or too calm himself.

Will usually sang to himself, or listened to music. Wilbur only really got upset arguing with siblings, such as when Tommy annoyed him and he would start shouting before going in his room to angrily strum his guitar.

Tommy usually enjoyed comfort- mostly from someone like Tubbo. Tommy never argued with Tubbo, and he felt safe around the 15 year old.

Tubbo also enjoyed comfort. He would count to himself to calm himself down, or someone would hug him, or Will would sing quietly to him to drown out the stress.

With Ranboo- you had to crack him in a way, is what Phil found out.

Ranboo got all of his frustration and anger out by throwing things, breaking things, shouting at people; until he was too tired to continue and just let out the rest of his anger out with tears.

And soon enough, Phil could hear the cries of the fourteen year old boy and he slowly went upstairs, walking into Ranboos room. He had flipped his matress over, his desk was a disaster, he had thrown clothes everywhere, and stuffed ghast plushie had stuffing falling out, currently be held in Ranboos arms.

"I broke him." Ranboo cried out.

Y̵̞̆o̸̲͒u̴̠̐'̸̗̎r̴̢͆e̵̹͑ ̵̛̲ä̴̪́ ̵̞̈́m̵̋͜ǒ̵̻n̷̫̑ș̷͂t̴̹̓e̷͓͊r̶͌͜. ( you're a monster. )

"Techno knows how to sew. He can fix him up, don't worry." Phil reassured, rubbing the 14 year olds back softly, only getting a sniffle in response, letting Ranboo ramble on about the Ghast toy.

"My sister gave it to me when she turned 13. Or 14. I don't remember," He sniffled, "A-And she told me to take very good care of it."

"I'm sure your sister wouldn't have mind, Ranboo." Phil sighed. He was beginning to wonder if Ranboo destroying things when he was upset was some kind of past related thing, like how Tubbo hated loud noises because of when his parents would shout at each other in his past home.

"Did your sister ever get angry at you?" Phil asked. Better to ask when he was tired then when he was energetic and able to throw another chair. 

Ranboo shook his head. "She loved me. I remember when she would sing me to sleep while my dad was angry o-or when she would take care of me when I was sick."

"She sounded lovely, Ranboo." Phil smiled.

"She was."


End file.
